Kagome's Birthday Surprise!
by Faia'Kamisama
Summary: Sumary inside. Be warned I'm not good at them.Also Rated M for language and to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**Kagome's birthday surprise!**

SUMMARY: _Kagome fallowed Inuyasha's demonic aura to the middle of the forest only to find him and Kikyo fuckng! Kagome runs away with tears bluring her vision and who does she run into? Some weird oni boy. What does this little boy, along with his family and Sesshomaru, have to do with her eighteenth birthday? Read and find out!_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or anyothers...Except the ones I made up of course... TT**

**:Now the story, Chapter 1:**

_'Two weeks, just two weeks! Yes, I'll be eighteen!' _

Kagome thought happily as she climbed out the well into the morning of the fudal era.

"Oh Inuyasha! What's up? Were you waiting long?"

Kagome smiled at the sliver haired hanyou sitting in a nearby tree.

"Of course I was! You take forever Kagome! What took you so long this time?"

Inuyasha growled in annoyance.

"I had to go shopping for supplies."

Kagome answered.

"Keh, whatever. Les go."

Inuyasha said jumping out the tree and heading toward Keade's Village with Kagome fallowing close by.

**As they headed back, both were unware of a pair of golden Inu eyes watching them form the darkest shadows.**

_'That ningen? How can Inuyasha's wench be her trure soul keeper? It's impossible, hmm...this is truly puzzling. Though it would make some sense as to why she can stand up to someone as high ranked as this Sesshomaru with little fear.' _

Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"The only true way to know for sure is to watch and wait for two weeks, for that is when the truth will be revealed."

He said to no one as he walked back to retrieve Rin.

**Rin was waiting by Ah-Un, Sesshomaru's faithful twoheaded dragon steed, with Jakin close by for her dear Taiyoukai to return**

"He will come for Rin always...Always and forever..."

Rin sang happily.

"Master Jakin, where does Sesshomaru-sama go every day?"

Rin asked the gama-oni as she pet both of Ah-Un's heads.

"That's none of your buisness baka onnaoko!"

Jakin shouted at her.

"Now go to sleep like Sesshomaru-sama orderd."

Jakin said glraing at Rin.

"Yes master Jakin."

Rin said in a whisper and snuggled close to Ah-Un to stay warm, till her tiyoukai came for her.

A.N. : _Ok! Well fist chapter of first online fanfic...whatcha think. And be honest, I'll take the bad and the good. Please Review as well. Arigato everyone._

_Oh what my japanese words mean:_

_ningen - human _

_Taiyoukai - demon lord _

_gama-oni - toad-demon _

_sama - lord or lady _

_baka - stupid, idiot, etc. _

_onnaoko - girl_

_Arigato - Thank you_

_Inu - Dog_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.:** Thanks for the reassureing Eto-PaM ! I'll keep going...who knows maybe I will do good.

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Sango, will you come and take a bath with me?"

Kagome asked kindly.

Sango, who has been like an older sister to Kagome since they started traveling together, nodded.

"Of course, Kagome-chan."

Came Sango's answer.

**When the girls reached the hotspring they quickly striped themselves from their clothing and settled in the wram water**

"Sango, we've been travling together for quite awhile now right? I see you as an older sister and I was hoping you would give me some advice?"

Kagome asked, embrassment written all over her face.

"Kagome-chan of course. You can ask me anything."

Sango giggled.

"Ok,...well as I confessed to you before about my crush on Inuyasha, do you think I should tell him?"

Kagome whispered with a little blush.

"Huh?! Kagome-chan of course you should tell him! I've been trying to get you to do that for two years now!"

Sango laughed and nudged kagome.

"Alright, then I will tell him tonight."

Kagome's blush darkened a shade or two.

**After they were done their bath they headed back to Keade's village, soon it was night time and Inuyasha was nowhere to be found and Miroku was fighting with Shippo for the last dumpling**

:Shippo won of course, useing his puppy face:

"Momma are you ok?"

Young Shippo asked Kagome as he sat in her lap.

"Hai my pup, I'm fine.Oh Miroku, have you seen Inuyasha at all today?"

Kagome asked the henti.

Miroku just pointed toward the forest.

"He said he was going to pratice today."

_'He better be or eles I'm gonna kill his ass!'_

Sango thought balling up her fist.

Kagome, after saying "I'll be back as soon as I can.", went into The Forest of Inuyasha.

She cought a trail of Inuyasha's demonic aura.

_'What's he doing this deep in the forest t night?'_

Kagome thought, untill she heard...

"Oh Inuyasha, harder!"

A female voice moaned.

"Only for you Kikyo.."

Inuyasha moaned back.

Kagome's heart broke at what she heard, unwillingly her legs moved her closer as tears filled her eyes. There infront of her was her crush, Inuyasha rutting with the clay bitch kikyo! Her heart broke but strangly it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would.

**Soon she found herself runing away from the seen and getting lost in a Forest that looked like it was painted black**

Kagome colasped from exhaustion.

"Wh-where am I?"

She sniffled.

"Your in the Forest of Masaki-sama!"

Yelled a boyish voice from the shadows.

"Forest of...Masaki-sama?"

Kagome repeated.

"Hai."

The boyish voice said again.

"I take it you never been here before Miss."

He asked in amused tone.

"Hai, can you tell me how to get out of here?"

Kagome asked.

The boy jumped out of the tree, he looked to be 10. The youkai boy had black hair with crimson red highlights and blood red eye.

"Sasami?!"

He cried in disbelief.

"Sasami? Iie my name is Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome laughed nerviously.

"Oh,...Gomen. You just look like my sister a bit. She was pinned to a cross by a young miko about 50 years ago, they say she has been building up her power so she can set herself free. But sadly her soul and aura are frozen inside her body."

The boy said looking at the ground.

"Maybe I can help, or at least try to. I'm a miko sort of."

Kagome offered. She wanted to get out of the forest but she couldn't leave the boy so down like that.

"Really? Then fallow me to my palace."

He said happily, again Kagome was being watched by a pair of beautiful golden inu eyes.

_'So that's the youngest of the Masaki lands...interesting. This Sesshomaru can't wait for this surprise to come.'_

He thought, after a while he went back and checked on Rin again.

**Kagome had fallowed the young youkai to large golden gates that lead to The Masaki Palace**

"Wait! What do I call you? I know not your name young youkai."

Kagome spoke when they were infront of the gates.

"I'm Prince or young Masaki for now." He whispered as two gaint Bear Youkai came to open the gates for the young prince.

"Wow."

Kagome whispered as they walked up to the front of the palace.

_'You act soo much like my dear sister Sasami, but yet your soo different. Could you really be the one?'_

The Prince thought as he lead her into the palace to meet some very important people.

**End Chapter 2.**

Please Review...and tell me what I did wrong.

Hai-yes

Youkai-full demon

Inu-dog

Gomen-sorry

-sama-lord(or lady)

-chan-familar term for a girl


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**AN: **_Aww thanks you guys.Ok I will continue. -- _

_Also the reason the prince is acting the he is, is beacuse he doesn't want to scare kagome off before she tries to Unseal his sister from the cross...if that makes sense._

They entered a gaint room, that seemed to be a dinning room.

It had a long table cut from the finest oak tree in the land.

There were many chairs around the table, they looked like they could seat over a hundred people at the table.

Also on the walls were paintings of kitsune/ Inu pups running along the walls, on the far back wall was a painting of a large female kitsune sitting next to a large inu as the puppies on the other walls were painted running towards them.

"It's beautiful."

Kagome said as she looked around.

"Arigato, we take pride in our heritage, miss...?"

A great Inuyoukai spoke softly to her.

He sat at the end of the table, Kagome had to squint to see him.

"That is my father, The Great Masaki-sama."

The prince whispered answering Kagome's unspoken question.

"Higruashi, Kagome. It's a honor to meet you mi'lord."

Kagome said with a smile and a respectful bow.

The old taiyoukai chuckled as he stood and walked over to her.

"And what brings you to my humble palace, Kagome?"

He asked with a genuin smile.

"Well you se-"

"Mi'lord!"

A guard yelled running in the room and interrupting Kagome.

"Your guest has arrived and he is waiting in your study, mi'lord."

The guard said as he hinted at something, though Kagome couldn't make out what.

"Forgive me my dear, but I must see to this personally. Give her a room we'll speak more when we can."

The taiyoukai smiled and patted Kagome's shoulder.

"Please make yourself comfortible, for our home is your home."

With that said the old lord turned and left with his guard, leaving Kagome with his son.

"Kagome...you would you mind staying in my sister's room? I'm afraid we have no extra rooms right now."

He asked, though it was a lie. He figured that if she was truely the one then something would happen when she sayed in there for the night.

"I guess I could, I mean if it's ok wth your father."

Again Kagome was lead around the palace by her hand to Sasami's room.

"This is her room, go anywhere you like around the palace just don't leave without trying to help Sasami ok?"

He whined.

Kagome kenlt down and ruffled his hair smiling at him.

"I promised I would didn't I? So I won't leave till I know I can't help."

Kagome smiled.

**The taiyoukai Maskai entered his study, where his guest was waiting**

"Ahh, if you're here then she must be the right onnaoko."

Lord Masaki laughed good-heartedly.

His guest glared at him.

"Hnh. Maybe, don't get your hopes up just yet."

**Inuyasha and the gang had searched all night for Kagome and was tiring. They set up camp to rest and talk with Inuyasha**

"Inuyasha? Why did Kagome run off like that?"

Miroku asked as he put firewood into the fire Sango had built.

Inuyasha found the ground very interesting then, before answering.

"I think...I think she cought me rutting with...Kikyo."

Inuyasha sighed as Miroku and Sango stared at him, horror and anger written across their faces.

"How...could you do that to her...Inuyasha?"

Sango asked tears runing down her face as she punched him before he could answer.

Inuyasha's ears went down as he looked away holding his cheek in his right hand.

A wind blew through the camp and Inuyasha got up, ears stright up.

'Gomen Kagome...wait that sent...could it be Kagome"

Inuayasha whispered the last part as he headed into a forest, that looked as if it was painted blood red, the others soon fallowing.

**Kagome looked around the room a bit. There was a painting of mid-night blue with a cresent moon on the ceiling and on the left wall, next to the queen size bed, was a gaint Inu/Kitsune sitting next to a full Inu. Both looking to the moon, for what seemed like guidence**

_'That one looks familar...Oi! That's Sesshomaru-sama's Inu youkai form!'_

Kagome thought.

She touched the painting on the wall.

Soon Kagome was surrounded by a red light, when it faded she found herself outside at night in a open field.

"Sasami, I must go, the war will start soon and I must protect my land from those Panther youkais'."

A voice said sadly.

_'Sasami!?! Wait where am I? Is that Sesshomar's voice!?!'_

Kagome thought as her head seemed to move on it's own and stared at the little stream.

_'I have paws as well! What the hell is going on! And why can't I talk!!!'_

Kagome screamed in her mind, but shut up when she heard a female voice leave her lips.

"I understand my love. I shall figt by your side in battle then. I don't want to loose you, my...Sesshomaru."

The voice, known as Sasami's voice, whined looking up at the Inu youkai who was staring at her.

_'Wait. Inu Sess? Sasami? Love? Paws? Staring at the moon...?'_

Kagome thought and gasped.

_'I'm in that painting?!'_

Soon there was another flash of red light, this time when it faded Kagome was runningin a forest, which was known as The Crimson Forest of Death.

"Kikyo my friend, please hurry! Sesshomaru needs us!" Sasami's voice called out, before the forest seemed to freeze for a second as a sickening sound of an arrow pericing flesh filled the air, fallowed by Sasami's scream of pain.

Sasami turned around to see her shooter.

"K-Kikyo why? My dear friend why are you turning on me?"

She choked out a bit of blood trickled down her mouth.

The arrow had periced right through her back into her lung.

"I'm not your friend mutt, I'm not friends with demons. You Sasami Maskai, are an abomination! Youkai Miko mix how disgusting! You lied to me and my village hiding your demon aura and telling us lies, now I'm going to kill you!"

Kikyo spat.

_'Noway, Kikyo? Impossible she's supposed to seal away Inuyasha and die today.'_

Kagome thought as she had no choice but to watch.

"Kikyo...I love you this way. All mad and hatefull." A male voice laughed from the shadows.

Soon a panther youkai walked over to Sasami and pulled her up by her hair, pulling the arrow out of her back.

"You will turn and fight her. I mean she shot up in your back after all, though it couldn't be helped. See I was told to tell her about the real you and was ordered to tell her you were using her to getto the Shikon-No-Tama."

The panther whispered to Sasami.

"Iie, I will not. You son of a bitc- uh"

Sasami was cut off by him puching her in the gut.

"Kikyo...kill her."

He ordered.

_'No don't kikyo! He's tricking you!'_

Kagome yelled but never being heard.

Kikyo smiled evily as she let loose two arrows pinning Sasami to a cross, that hung from a old oak tree, the arrows landed in each shoulder.

The panther purred from the sidelines as he watched Sasami's best friend kpinning her to the cross, that was before kikyo shot an arrow at him, killing him.

"Stupid Neko. Now to finish you off princess." Kikyo spat again.

"Kikyo...please don't..."

Sasami whispered.

Kagome could see kikyo's eyes flicker with a slight sadness before she shot an arrow at Sasami.

It hit her in the heart sealing her there, Sasami let out a scream of pain at the same time Kagome screamed.

She felt Sasami's pain and it hurt.. a lot.

End of chapter 3.

Neko-cat

Iie-no

I think thats the only new ones i used...ok

Review...please.


End file.
